IT'S MORPHIN TIME
by KKEntertainmentfanfictionpage
Summary: In the year 4000, half of the universe has been taken over by the neo alliance of evil, the humans are now slaves forced to work for hours every single day, but now a rebellion is starting to form, and 5 people have found ancient Morphers, to fight back, and must find more Morphers and form a new army of Power Rangers. Rated M for Violence.


**The Year 4000**

The World is controlled by the Neo Alliance of Evil, Villains from different places all formed together to take over the world, all led by one ruler, Traigore of Manoroi, King of the Nagmarans, and ruler of half the universe, his army was huge, the biggest army ever seen in the universe.

**On Earth, Slave Camp 182639**

The people were forced to work, they had to work all day every day, they were building expansions for Traigore's huge castle on the moon (which used to be the remains of Zedd's castle) and they couldn't even try to sabotage anything, because every single slave was watched on. People who tried escaping were shot down immediately, the slaves were watched by Cogs and Krybots while Grinders and Blue-Head Krybots would guard the camp. An old woman who was carrying supplies fell over, she tried to get up but was too tired, the Krybot watching her pointed it's blaster at her. She tried to get up, but was too weak.

"Please…" She begged for her life.

A young man saw her, he quickly ran over, his Krybot following trying to stop him, he helps her up so her Krybot wouldn't shoot her, his Krybot quickly pulls him away, "Mom!"

"Lee!" the woman was instantly shot dead.

Lee was dragged back to work by his Krybot. The Krybot punched him and forced him to work as his mother's Krybot headed to the control tower to guard it (This happens every time a slave dies their guard heads up to the tower since it is the most important part of the camp). "You b*st*rd!" Lee yelled at the Krybot as he worked.

Another slave, Lee's younger brother Bryan saw the whole thing and couldn't stop crying as he worked.

**Later at night (Slaves get 4 hours rest a day, they don't even get beds they just have to sit down on the floor where they work)**

Lee and Bryan were sat down crying, they had lost everything, they were the only two members of their family left. They stayed silent for a while.

Eventually Bryan spoke "Do you wonder what it was like before all this?"

"Sometimes, I heard from someone that 500 years ago, there were apparently warriors who fought against evil, it's just a rumour though."

"Probably…"

**Slave camp 3035**

A man with a scar on his face, is in a fight against a group of Krybots, he and other camp slaves are fighting back, this camp has only Krybots but has a huge army of them, the man tackles a Krybot and steals it's gun, he fires at other Krybots and hands over slaves their guns, they fought for a while, many slaves died, but so did many Krybots, the man got knocked down by a Krybot.

Another man, his younger brother David saw him down, "John!" He jump kicked the Krybot and shot at it, he helped John up, "Do you think we're gonna make it?!" He asked before punching and shooting another Krybot.

"We might just!" John said, he grabbed a Krybot and used it as a shield.

David and John ran to fight off a large group of them, they fought them off one by one, eventually the group were defeated, all of a sudden a Krybot shoots David from behind, John quickly turns around and shoots the Krybot as David drops down, dying.

"No! David listen to me, you gotta stay alive, please."

David doesn't answer, his eyes close and he dies in John's arms.

John turns his head to see a huge wave of Krybots massacring the slaves, he stands up and looks at them, "You sons of b*tches, you're going to die you mother f*ckers." He says to himself, he then charges in while firing and dodging, other slaves help as they fight off the final wave of Krybots at the camp, eventually it's over, the Krybots are all defeated, but only 10 prisoners remain, "We gotta get out of here, they probably sent a distress signal, more are on their way, we can mourn later, right now we need to leave."

"You're right." Another slave says.

They all run to a prisoner truck, John is carrying the body of a Krybot, he places it's hands on the panels that move the truck, he then places his hands on top of it and pushes his hands forward, the truck hovers and speeds off, a wave of armada ships with X-Borgs piloting them chase after the truck, they fire on it but it dodges all the blasts, a blast then hits the truck and puts a hole in the truck, a slave picks up a rifle and goes to the hole, he fires on the ships, he manages to take out one ship but another ship shoots the truck again, it puts a bigger hole in the truck and the slave falls out into the sand, he gets up but a ship lands and a group of X-Borgs and a Blue head Krybot run out and grab him.

"Where are the other prisoners going?!" The Blue heads asks.

"I don't know, we… we just escaped, that's all."

The Blue head takes out a needle attached to a monitor and sticks it into his forehead as the prisoner screams in pain, the Blue head pulls it out after 5 seconds and looks at the monitor "He's telling the truth, he's no use to us." It then pulls of it's hand and replaces it with a knife hand, it then slashes the slave's neck, then pulls his head back while pulling his neck down so hard, that the slave's head is ripped off. "We chase them, and make sure they are killed straight away."

The X-Borgs all nod and they head back to the ship.

**Camp 1601**

The Slaves are being guarded by Putties, Z Putties and Grinders, a 30 year old woman Jennifer and her 15 year old daughter Amy are both building a huge set of cannons to be placed on top of Traigore's castle.

**Back with John and the other slaves in the truck**

John is driving the truck as fast as he can, they'd eventually lost the ships, John saw out the window that another camp, he sees the sign outside of it, 1601, "Guys, do any of you know about which guards are at each camps?"

"I was there for a small while, I think it only has Putties and Grinders." One of the slaves says.

"Putties are easier to fight, as for Grinders…"

"We can use the Putties as shields, take the Grinder's guns, with all the slaves there we have a chance of freeing them, we can even get more trucks."

"Guys wait, isn't it better we get out of here now while we can, we can hide and…" Another slave says.

"If we did that there'd be no point of living, we'd just be hiding doing nothing until we die, we need to free as many slaves as we can, try and start a rebellion, if we can get enough people we could at least take out part of their army, we're gonna go get them out, any of you guys wanna leave, then do so now, but you'll have a better chance here." John says.

The truck speeds to the camp, a group of Grinders guarding the gate notice the truck and start firing, the truck dodges the blasts and hits one of the Grinders, it crashes through the gate and speeds through with slaves hanging out of it firing at the Grinders and Putties, Jennifer and Amy see the truck, with the guards distracted they both start fighting off the Grinders near them, other slaves do the same, they fight for an hour until the slaves eventually manage to fight off most of them, they rush to the trucks, with each driver using the body of a grinder to drive, the trucks speed off, the ships catch up with even more ships following and firing at them, the truck Jennifer is driving gets hit by a blast and crashes, Jennifer, Amy and the slaves inside that truck all run out and head to the new truck John is driving, a ship fires a blast at them, some of the slaves a killed, Jennifer and Amy make it on to his truck. The trucks all split up with one ship following one truck, the slaves inside each truck fire at the ships, with some ships being taken down, while some trucks are also destroyed. John's truck and a few others manage to escape after re-grouping once they'd lost the ships, they make it to a cave. They all get out and rest inside the cave.

"How many of us are there?" John asks while sitting down.

"I think there's about… 30 of us." Jennifer says.

"Right, any of you know a camp that's not far and easy to break into?"

"Wait you wanna break into more?!" Jennifer asks.

"We need to free as many people as we can, there are plenty of camps."

"It's insane, we barely got out alive, you only saved like 21 out of the 150 people in that camp."

"You never know, we might have saved more, the others could have made it, it's better than working our asses off for those b*st*rds, we get as many as we can out, for now we can rest, tomorrow we can work on repairing those trucks."

"With what, rocks?"

"It's better than doing nothing, we can try something, we have some of us fighting off guards and others getting weapons and loading them onto the trucks."

"We could end up losing more people than we save."

"It's a risk, that's why I wanna find the easier ones first."

**Back in camp 182639 2 days later**

Lee and Bryan were working, they had completed a huge tower that had taken only 3 months, they immediately were forced to start work on another tower, all of a sudden Bryan sees a truck crash through the gates, crushing the Grinders and Blue heads, people inside opened the doors and started firing at the Krybots and Cogs, a few of them jumped out, Amy is one of them, they continue firing and grab more weapons, handing them to other slaves, Lee realising this is a chance to escape tackles the Krybot guarding him and grabs it's blaster, he tosses it to Bryan, who fires at other Krybots, Lee jump kicks another and then grabs its blaster and fires, he then notices another truck behind sneaking into the main tower, "So we're finally getting out of here, this is it!" Lee then continues firing while punching and kicking down a few cogs.

Jennifer is with the group who are sneaking into the main tower, they grab Krybots and take them out one by one until they make it to the main tower, a Blue head tries to alert the ships but Jennifer kicks him out of the window and it lands near Lee who shoots it to finish it off, Jennifer and the others grab 2 rifles each and then half of them including Jennifer head out into the battle while the others head back to the truck and load it with all the guns and head in as it speeds off, Jennifer shoots down waves of Krybots and Cogs, all of a sudden she sees Bryan getting knocked down by a Grinder, she is about to jump in and save him when she is forced to dodge a load of blasts from Blue heads, luckily Amy jumps in and saves Bryan.

"Get up! Quickly!" Amy yells at him.

"Right! Thanks!"

"No problem, just make sure you don't die!" Amy then dodges a Krybot blast and Bryan shoots it down.

They continue to fire at more soldiers, and hand other slaves guns.

A third truck crashes through the gates with John driving, "Hurry up and get in, we can't spend all day fighting!" He yells.

Everyone gets in the trucks and steal other trucks as well. The Trucks all follow John as he leads them back to the cave, once they are all back they all sit down and rest.

Lee walks up to John, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." John then turns to Jennifer, "Jennifer count how many people are here now please."

"Right." Jennifer then goes and counts, after 10 minutes she comes back, "200 people."

"Do you know how many we lost?"

"I don't know exactly, but we lost a few."

"Well… at least we got more out, that's the main thing, in two days we'll head to another camp, for now we can rest then tomorrow we'll need to plan out the next attack."

"Right." Jennifer then walks off.

"Are you saving more, thank god." Lee says.

"Yeah, I'm planning to try and get anything we can, and hopefully get an army big enough to at least p*ss Traigore off, I'd like to see someone wipe the smile off that son of a b*tches face."

"You've seen Traigore?"

"Yeah, when I was 10 the camp I was in was being inspected, Traigore himself wanted to see how it's doing, that's how I got this scar on my head, I tried to attack him after he killed my Mother, he killed her just to remind others what will happen, I attacked him and he just grabbed me by the neck, slashed my forehead with his claws, the only reason he didn't kill me is because he though I was adorable, thinking I could kill him, it made him laugh, ever since I've hated that B*st*rd even more, I always hated him anyway, but now I just want kill the guy with my bare hands, and now since my Brother died two 2 days ago, I just hope that the Alliance is fully wiped out someday."

"Do you think you'll get the chance?"

"Probably not, I'll most likely die before that happens, but I think some lucky guy will get the chance to… one day…"

Bryan and Amy are sat next to each other. They both notice a bright light coming from a small hole in the cave.

"What the hell is that?" Amy says as her and Bryan walk over to get a closer look.

Jennifer sees and tells John, everyone looks at it as John grabs a rifle, he fires at it to make a bigger hole. "Everyone stand back, I'm gonna go check what it is." John steps inside, after a second he walks out, "You need to see this." Everyone heads toward it with Bryan, Lee, Amy and Jennifer heading in first, they look and see a silver metal object on the floor, it has a circular hole in the middle, all of a sudden Lee steps on something, he looks down and sees a metal coin with a Tyrannosaurs on it, he picks it up.

"Hey, I think this goes inside it." He says.

John sees the coin in Lee's hand, "Hand it here."

"No, if something bad happens it could kill whoever's holding it, you seem to be the leader of this thing, it's better if I do it, no arguments."

John sighs, "Fine, everyone get back."

Everyone but Lee moves out of the cave, Bryan is worried but knows he can't talk Lee out of it.

Lee places the Coin inside the metal object, it glows for a second, then nothing happens, he steps out with it, "Nothing happened."

"So it's just a useless piece of junk then." John says.

"Maybe not, this might just be me but it looks similar to descriptions to stories I've heard." Amy says.

"Amy, you think it's got something to do with… she could be right." Jennifer says.

"Right about what?" John asks.

"I'm guessing you've heard those stories, about those old warriors."

"Yeah me and Bryan have heard about them as well." Lee says.

"Well from stories I heard they were called the Power Rangers, and they used these machines, I think they were called Morphs." Amy says.

"Morphers?!" A slave said, "I've heard something about things called Morphers."

"Right, Morphers, they used these Morphers to transform, it would give them incredible power, and weapons, there were some who used silver objects, and coins, that might just be a Morpher."

Jennifer then says "We might be wrong but we might be right, if we're right and we can figure out how to work that thing, we could have a very powerful weapon here."

"So does anyone know how to work this thing then?" John asks.

"I heard it about these things, something about them being voice activated." Another slave says.

"So we'd have to say something specific, you guys try and work this out, I'll go and see if there's anymore of these, we could have a huge arsenal on soon."

John heads in, Lee and Bryan both follow. They look around and see 4 objects covered in rock.

John tells Lee, "Lee, get the rifle."

"Right." Lee says before placing the Morpher in his pocket and getting the rifle.

**So, what are the other four Morphers, you get to decide, post in the review section one of the powers you'd like to see (you can only choose one) after a while I'll pick the 10 that get chosen the most (and also fit in the rules (if 2 of the same colour are both in the top 10 the one behind is removed)) and then you guys vote the 4, these are what you can pick:**

**Zeo Blue**

**Zeo Green**

**Zeo Yellow**

**Zeo Pink**

**Turbo Blue**

**Turbo Green**

**Turbo Yellow**

**Turbo Pink**

**Space Blue**

**Space Black**

**Space Yellow**

**Space Pink**

**Galaxy Blue**

**Galaxy Green**

**Galaxy Yellow**

**Galaxy Pink**

**Rescue Blue**

**Rescue Green**

**Rescue Yellow**

**Rescue Pink**

**Time Blue**

**Time Green**

**Time Yellow**

**Time Pink**

**Wild Blue**

**Wild Black**

**Wild Yellow**

**Wild White**

**Ninja Blue (Gender swap will be used)**

**Ninja Yellow**

**Dino Blue**

**Dino Yellow**

**Dino Black**

**Spd Blue**

**Spd Green**

**Spd Yellow**

**Spd Pink**

**Mystic Blue**

**Mystic Green**

**Mystic Yellow**

**Mystic Pink**

**Jungle Blue**

**Jungle Yellow**

**Rpm Blue**

**Rpm Green**

**Rpm Yellow**

**Rpm Black**

**Samurai Blue**

**Samurai Green**

**Samurai Yellow**

**Samurai Pink**

**Mega Blue**

**Mega Black**

**Mega Yellow**

**Mega Pink**

**Super Blue**

**Super Green**

**Super Yellow**

**Super Pink**

**Mega and Super Mega are considered different because they have different Morphers, Overdrive isn't on this list because I hate them too much to allow them, others that aren't on I have good reasons for, it's just it'd take a while to explain why so just trust me.**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed, and yes this story is violent, very violent, and there will be some things mentioned later which some of you might not like, I'm adding them so the viewers know how horrible this world is.**


End file.
